The invention is directed to a rotary lawnmower having a two part housing enclosing and carrying the drive motor. The drive motor has an output shaft adapted for carrying the cutting knife. The wheels of the lawnmower are mounted on the lower part of the housing as are means for mounting a handle.
In the conventional rotary lawnmower, the motor is mounted on a lower housing equipped with a peripheral wall facing downwardly to define an enclosed space wherein the cutting knife is mounted. In addition, conducting surfaces directed downwardly from the upper surface of the lower housing body are provided to conduct the grass clippings and the air stream generated by the rotation of the cutting knife to the grass outlet port in the desired manner. The motor is covered by an upper housing part which constitutes the motor hood. The upper housing part is then secured to the upper surface of the lower housing part. In addition, the wheels are mounted to the lower housing part outside of the downwardly extending peripheral wall thereof. The lower housing part also carries means for securing the lawnmower handle.
The conventional rotary lawnmower also has uneven surface contour in the space defined by the lower part of the housing and surrounding the cutting knife. The uneven surface contour often includes angled conducting paths on which grass clippings can become lodged making it very difficult to clean.
The wheels of the conventional lawnmower are often disposed laterally outside of the lower housing part so that the wheels will not become blocked by grass clippings as is the case when the wheels are disposed in the cutting region. However, with the wheels mounted outside of the lower housing part, it is not possible to come close to objects such as walls or trees during the grass cutting operation. In such a situation it is necessary to perform a trimming operation which is usually done manually. Further, the wheels can become jammed in bushes and branches.